This high prevalence of pulmonary nontuberculous mycobacteria (NTM) infection or colonization reported in CF patients presents a set of difficult clinical problems. Since the number of affected patients at each center is relatively small and much of the data were collected retrospectively, a multicenter prospective investigation of the prevalence and consequence of NTM in CF lung disease is needed.